


Coming In For Coffee

by MonaLisa709



Category: My Blue Heaven (1990)
Genre: After Party, Awkward Conversations, Barney is awkward as all hell so he puts on airs, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hannah Has Abandonment Issues, Hannah doesn't know what's going on but she wants to get in his pants, Hook-Up, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Missionary Position, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Marriages, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Post-Divorce, Self Confidence Issues, So ig I'm gonna have to make the content :'), They're both afraid it'll turn into a one night stand, This fandom is damn near non-existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa709/pseuds/MonaLisa709
Summary: After the FBI's party, Barney and Hannah come to terms with their feelings for each other in the most awkward way possible.
Relationships: Barney Coopersmith/Hannah Stubbs





	Coming In For Coffee

It had all started with that damn merengue. Or it had started at the baseball game. No, wait, it had been the moment he had first walked into the office. 

A couple of weeks ago, Barney Coppersmith had been an absolute pain in her ass. Every time she thought she had something on Vinnie Antonelli, Barney would swoop in with some far-fetched claim that she "didn't have probable cause" or that "he has a court appearance." Vinnie would be back out on the streets, and she was left looking like a moron.

But the more she got to know Barney, she realized he felt as exasperated as she did with this whole situation. She was never very good at reading people, but she could hear it in his voice. 

Truth was, she didn't know how she felt, but he made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. That never happened. 

Christ, it didn't matter when all these weird feelings had started, not now when she was walking with him down the front walkway to her home. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth before saying slowly, "Would you like to come in for some coffee, or something?"

They stopped before reaching the porch and faced each other as Barney answered, "Well, if it won't wake up the kids."

She hesitated and replied before she could stop herself, "The kids are at my mother's." He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly and repeated in that infuriatingly smooth voice of his, "The kids are at your mother's?" She nodded with a hint of a smile.

His gaze flickered down to her lips and she froze, leaning into him a tiny bit as he strained upwards to kiss her briefly. 

She smiled softly before he leaned in again, kissing her chastely and looking up at her.

He then looked down and stepped up onto the porch so that they were standing eye-to-eye, smiling before kissing her fully. She cooed into the kiss before returning it, tilting her head and pulling away to breathe.

They exchanged a small smile before kissing each other again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they deepened the kiss eagerly, her heart pounding in her chest.

They both pulled away to look each other in the eye, laughing softly before Hannah said, "Wanna come inside?" He answered her with a smile and another playful kiss, following her inside the house after she unlocked the front door. 

She shut the door behind them and tugged him into another kiss, squeaking in surprise as she felt him grab her waist. She deepened it quickly, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket before pulling away and starting to head up the stairs. 

He followed her quickly, both of them starting to walk faster before they entered her bedroom upstairs. She stepped out of her high heels, still leaving her a couple inches taller than him, just as Barney grabbed her waist from behind and planted a heavy kiss on the nape of her neck. 

She let out a small noise and turned around, seeing him quickly loosening his tie as she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

He finally got the knot undone and tossed it on the floor, shrugged out of his jacket and left it with his tie, and nearly lunged forward to kiss her again.

He tasted like champagne from the party, mixed with something metallic that just struck her as him. She could have sworn she was getting drunk just off their kisses.

She melted into his touch as he held the back of her head and buried his fingers in her hair, and she reached between them and undid his shirt clumsily. 

He broke the kiss and nearly tore the shirt off of his torso, leaving a white undershirt that she grabbed a fistful of to tug him into another searing kiss. She deepened it almost immediately, and he returned it eagerly while putting a firm hand on the small of her back. 

She reached behind her back and fumbled around for the zipper, breaking the kiss reluctantly and murmuring, "Could you get this-?" He nodded quickly and tugged the zipper down once she turned around, placing another kiss on the back of her neck. 

She turned around and draped her arms over his shoulders, kissing him a little more hesitant than before. He returned the kiss gently and splayed his hands over her ribs, gradually growing more passionate as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

After a few minutes they pulled away, and Hannah reached down between them to try and undo his belt buckle. Barney took in a quick breath before grabbing her skirt and nudging it up her legs, looking in her eyes for permission. She breathed a small 'yeah!' and parted her legs slightly, tugging him closer and kissing him. 

He moaned needily into the kiss as he reached down and undid his belt, slipping it out of the loops and discarding it on the floor with the rest of his suit. His hands moved down to her thighs, where he pushed her skirt up to her waist and found the waistband of her pantyhose, guiding them down her legs and leaving her pair of cotton panties. 

He slowed the kiss before pulling away slightly, brushing his fingers over her clothed sex. She breathed in sharply and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him and burying her face in his shoulder as he nudged her panties out of the way.

Her mouth fell open slowly as he eased the tip of one of his fingers inside of her, planting a hard kiss on her neck before slipping his finger in up to the second knuckle. He held onto her gently as he added another, rocking his palm against her clit.

His heart swelled as he heard the small hitch in her breath, feeling her cling to his shoulders as he pressed her clit with his thumb. He began to pump his fingers slowly, smiling softly against her neck as she let out a small cry.

Her toes curled and her nails dug into his shoulder as she panted, "Barney-!" Her head was spinning, and the only real thought that she had was, 'How is this man divorced?'

He found himself smirking slightly against her skin, placing a kiss under her ear before whispering, "What's that-?" punctuating his words by scissoring the fingers inside her ever-so-gently. In an unforeseen show of confidence, she reached down and cupped his erection, drawing a surprised gasp from him. 

She gave him a mischievous look which quickly disappeared as he crooked his fingers, and they barely had to exchange a glance before their lips collided for another kiss. It deepened almost immediately, with Barney pressing a third finger inside of her and Hannah fumbling with the button on his pants. 

The kiss ended almost abruptly as he stood and undid his pants quickly, yanking down the fly and tugging his erection from his boxers. She looked up at him with wide eyes before moving to the edge of the bed, kicking off her panties and leaving her skirt hiked up around her waist. 

A thought occurred to him, and he asked, "Do you have any condoms?" She nodded quickly and pointed to the nightstand, saying, "Top drawer. Will just kinda left them there," sitting up slightly.

He furrowed his brow. A question was at the tip of his tongue (in all their talk of their ex-spouses, she'd never mentioned his name), but one look at her face told him the answer. 

He opened the drawer and shifted some things around until he found one.

She watched him as he moved between her legs, looking her in the eye and raising his eyebrows slightly to silently ask for permission. She gave it quickly, nodding and biting down on her bottom lip as she softly murmured, "Uh huh-"

He teased her entrance slowly with one of his fingers, giving her another playful smile (to try and break some of the tension he felt hanging in the air) and muttering, "I didn't quite get that-" She let out a small breath before saying indignantly, "God Barney-! Please-" 

He didn't need to be told twice. He aligned himself quickly and held onto her hip before beginning to press inside her. Her mouth fell open with a silent moan, and she reached up to cling to his shoulders, breathing a little heavier than before. 

He moved a hand to her back and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, pausing and feeling Hannah guide herself all the way down onto him. They both took a second to adjust; the divorces had been rough on both of them, especially in this aspect. 

She forgot how intense it always was at first; she felt like she might split open or faint. Her heart pounded in her chest and her mind raced, as did his. He forgot how warm it was; he felt like he was being held in a wet, warm fist.

She moved her hands steadily to the back of his head, planting a slow kiss on his mouth as she lay back on the bed. This caused him to shift inside of her, drawing a choked moan from her throat. 

She clung to his shoulders and buried her face in the nape of his neck, silently begging him to move. From here, she could smell his cologne, a bit of sweat, maybe a tad of the laundry detergent he used, and for some reason it made her head spin.

He slowly moved onto the bed, still buried inside of her, before easing himself out until only the tip remained. She felt the mattress dip as he propped himself up with an elbow, and a sudden pressure as he began to press back inside. 

His movement drew a small cry from her lips, and she found herself locking her legs around his hips. He started to thrust slowly, breathing in small huffs as she gently dug her nails into his shirt. 

She ran her fingers shakily through his hair as he buried his face in her shoulder, both of them panting softly and letting out small noises that betrayed that neither of them was really ready to be any louder, not yet. 

She was the first one to break the odd equilibrium of tiny sounds they exchanged, letting out a loud moan as he brushed against that bundle of nerves her fingers could never seem to find. He answered with a nervous laugh, rocking against her and kissing the nape of her neck.

She bit down on her lip and clung to his back, her breath hitching as he continued to move inside of her. He muttered softly against the skin of her neck, "Ah god- Hannah-" his voice cracking the slightest bit as he said her name.

She buried her fingers in his hair and tugged slightly as his name tumbled from her lips. She settled on resting her cheek against his, her mouth next to his ear as she let out a small cry.

He shuddered slightly at the sound, pressing a hand against the small of her back as he started to move a little faster. She rocked her hips to match his thrusts, biting her lip again.

Her hair was gradually falling out of her updo and sticking to her forehead. To try and give her hands something to do, she reached behind her head and tugged the bobby pins out of her hair, tossing them somewhere to never be found again. Barney ran his fingers through her freed curls, keeping a hand on her back and making his thrusts a little harder.

She gave him a breathless smile before pushing him onto his back, resting her hands on his chest and moving slowly. He looked up at her with a pleading expression, moving his hands to her hips and murmuring softly, "Hannah- I-I-" 

She looked down at him and the corner of her mouth twisted up in a mischievous smile, and she said, "Sorry, didn't catch that-" rolling her hips slowly and holding back a small gasp. He dug in his fingertips ever so slightly, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back to rest on the blankets as he muttered a little louder, "Oh god-" 

She ran her fingers through his hair, relishing the small shiver that ran down his spine before she began to pick up her pace the slightest bit. His grip on her hips tightened. 

He began to match her movement with small thrusts, earning loud cries from her as their hips collided together. She moved more urgently, resting both hands on his chest.

He sat up quickly, leaving her legs wrapped around his waist and her dress bunched up between them, and carded his fingers through her hair. She grabbed a fistful of his undershirt and tugged him into a heated kiss. 

They both moved in tandem, panting and moaning into kiss after desperate, heady kiss until they were both hovering at the edge. Barney moved a hand down to her clit as she quickened their pace and trembled around him.

She came first; she clutched at his back and shoulders and let out a hoarse cry against the skin of his neck. He followed close behind, burying his hands in her curls and shuddering while belting her name. 

They sat still for a bit with him still buried inside of her; if they tried to move it would be too much. They slowly caught their breath and broke the hug.

They locked eyes for what felt like forever before Hannah started to giggle under her breath. 

Barney grinned and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, kissing her gently and resting a hand at the back of her neck. She returned the kiss slowly before they both pulled away. 

A smile danced around his face as he traced her jaw with his fingertips, and after a moment of almost reverent silence, he broke it and uttered, "Hannah…"

Her brows furrowed and she asked softly, "What?" The corner of her mouth flickered into a nervous smile.

"I love you."

The smile fell from her face. 

Her arms dropped from around his neck back into her lap. She couldn't look him in the eye as he frowned and said, "What's wrong?"

The friction was overwhelming as Hannah lifted herself off of his lap, drawing a small gasp from Barney. She smoothed down her skirt and moved to the edge of the bed, holding her face in her hands and trying to ignore the dip in the mattress as he joined her.

The air felt cold on her back but she flinched when she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She took in a quick breath, holding back tears as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Please, Barney, don't say that- don't just say that," she said in a choked voice, hurriedly wiping tears from her eyes before they could run down her cheeks. 

He traced small circles into her skin as he tried to figure out what to say. He never knew what to do when people cried; most of the time he ended up sitting in complete silence, which had earned him more than a fair share of disparaging looks and frustrated scoffs from his now ex-wife. 

His thoughts were broken off by the small sob wracking Hannah's shoulders. She sniffed loudly, holding her face in her hands and raising her voice, "Don't lie to me- please, don't say that just to mess with me, Barney." 

He frowned and answered her quickly, rubbing her back, "Hannah, I wouldn't lie to you, I-" He caught himself before saying softly, "I wouldn't just say that if I didn't mean it."

She froze; her sobs slowed until she sat silently next to him, her breath catching in her throat as she struggled to think of a response. 

He continued to trace small shapes on her skin, gently pressing his palm against her side. He perked up almost comically as his name fell from her lips.

She looked down at the floor and held his hands slowly, piecing her thoughts together into cohesion, "You... love me…?" 

He brought a hand up to her cheek, meeting her gaze and saying in a whisper, "I love you. I love you so much, Hannah... you drive me crazy, you're like no one else I know, and…" 

His voice trailed off and he looked down at the floor, taking a deep slow breath.

"I'm sorry that I've been giving you hell about Mr. Antonelli. I've acted like a real ass…"

She smiled and chuckled under her breath, saying playfully, "You've got that right…" She twisted her fingers together in her lap and sighed, adding softer, "I haven't been handling things any better. I've been really… difficult, and I'm sorry."

He hesitated before resting his head on her shoulder, stroking her skin gently. Her heartbeat rose until it threatened to beat a hole in her chest.

They simply sat there for a while, Hannah looking down at the floor with her bottom lip between her teeth and Barney holding one of her hands and thinking of ways to break the silence. 

Hannah ended up breaking it instead, resting her cheek on the top of his head and whispering almost inaudibly, "I think… I love you too."

Barney let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, planting a kiss on her jaw and smiling against her skin. Hannah laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

They both hesitated before speaking over each other, "So what now?" They laughed and Barney hugged her a little tighter around the waist, as Hannah said, "Well, the kids don't get back until Monday…"

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a small smile, which he returned with an eager kiss planted on her collarbone. She grabbed the back of his head and tugged him closer to lock their mouths together.

They deepened the kiss slowly, burying their fingers in each other's hair. Hannah quickly shrugged her dress off her shoulders and shimmied her legs until it lay discarded on the floor with the rest of Barney's suit. His hands flew to her exposed skin, caressing her waist and nibbling softly on her lower lip. 

She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra with a swift motion, shrugging it off and onto the floor. They broke the kiss as slowly as they deepened it, and he couldn't help but look at her. 

A small blush burned her cheeks but she buried her nerves with a small smirk and a muttered, "Well?" 

He kissed her collarbone almost without missing a beat, quickly moving his hands up to her ribs. She let out a surprised noise and fell back onto the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and bringing him with her.

He kissed his way down her chest until his face hovered between her breasts. She inhaled sharply as he cupped them eagerly, her hands fluttering slightly before burying in his hair. Egged on, he took a nipple in his mouth and ran the flat of his tongue against it, reaching down to grab one of her thighs. 

After a short second he switched sides, glancing up at her over the top of his glasses. Her face was flushed red and she bit the back of her hand in an ill attempt to try and muffle her noises. 

He reached down and traced her clit with his thumb, smiling against her skin as her hand in his hair tightened its grip. She felt soft kisses on her sternum, travelling down her stomach while his hands moved to hold her thighs. By the time she realized what was happening, Barney licked a broad stripe along her sex. 

Her eyes flew open and she bit down on her hand, tightening her grip in his hair before cupping the back of his head. He hummed softly and repeated the action, watching her face carefully. 

He teased her with his fingers as she bit back a muffled cry, absent-mindedly rocking her hips against his face. Her breath came in heavy pants as he pressed a finger inside of her.

She clenched her eyes shut and her face burned with a bright blush. He hummed again, this time with his tongue circling her clit, and she let out a small gasp. 

He tried different things, crooking his fingers, tracing letters with his tongue, until he found out what she liked best. By this point, she had her ankles locked around his shoulders and her fingers buried in his hair, still biting down on the back of her hand; she felt like any second now, she could shatter into a million pieces. 

He slid a third finger inside of her and sucked gently on her clit, causing her to shout his name. She came a little harder than before, trembling almost violently and clamping her thighs down on either side of his head. 

She rode out her orgasm with a small whimper as he withdrew his fingers, and he looked up at her with the faintest bit of a smirk on his face. She returned his smirk with a breathless chuckle, sitting up on the bed and tasting herself on his mouth as he kissed her. 

The kiss leapt from sweet to passionate in a matter of seconds, only breaking when they both needed air. 

Barney planted another heavy kiss on her jaw before asking softly, "Do you wanna… again?" Hannah answered with a quick nod. 

He tossed the old condom in the trash can she kept by the nightstand, digging through the drawer before finding a new one and rolling it on. She watched him with a tiny smirk on her face, tugging him to sit on the bed by the collar of his undershirt and wrapping her fist around his erection.

He took in a quick breath and shut his eyes as she began stroking him slowly. His breathing came in small huffs and moans.

She dragged her thumb over the head and his hips jerked, a muffled groan escaping his mouth as he bit down on his lower lip. He opened his eyes and looked at her before panting, "Hannah-! Ah god-" She moved a little closer, not letting up on her pace as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, placing a slow kiss under his ear. 

She continued her ministrations, moving a little quicker as she felt him rest his forehead on her shoulder. Soon enough, he buried his face in her neck to muffle the sounds he made, resting a hand between her legs and tracing her clit. 

She let out a small noise but kept stroking him, kissing his cheek and smiling against his skin as she heard him mutter her name. He grabbed her thighs gently and moved between them, looking up at her earnestly as she guided him to her entrance. 

They locked eyes as Hannah sunk down on him. They let out a moan together as the pressure and the heat and the intensity of it all began to feel familiar again, and after a moment of ragged breathing they crashed their mouths together in a heavy kiss. 

His hands moved from the small of her back to her ribs and up to her breasts before settling on her hips, while she simply clung to his shoulders with her nails digging into his shirt. She began to move slowly, drawing a choked gasp from him and letting out a small noise of her own against his lips. 

They broke the kiss to catch their breath and Hannah rested her forehead against his, shutting her eyes and rocking her hips steadily. He began moving to match her pace, groaning loudly as her walls clenched around him. 

She began to move a little faster, burying her face in his neck and biting back the noises that threatened to rip past her lips. He kept brushing against the spot that never failed to make her weak at the knees, and she was certain at this point she wouldn't last much longer. 

He covered her neck in kisses as their movements became sloppy; she smelled like honeysuckle perfume and sea salt from their time at the beach, and it was quickly becoming his favorite scent. 

She grabbed the back of his head and tugged him into a kiss, biting and sucking at his lips before muttering against them, "I love you-" He returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her back and repeating her name and 'I love you' under his breath. 

He buried his face in her shoulder, both of them silently willing themselves to hold off just a bit longer. 

Barney was the first to slip this time, smothering a hoarse moan in her neck as his pace faltered. Hannah tilted her head back and clung to his shoulders.

She followed shortly after, crying out his name against his skin and shuddering slightly as they both came down off their highs. They exchanged a slow, sloppy kiss and then collapsed onto the bed.

Remembering to toss the condom into the trash was the last coherent thought he had before hugging Hannah softly and passing out.

\---

Hannah woke up to the sound of birdsong outside of her bedroom window, and for a split second, she thought she couldn't feel Barney beside her. The crushing feeling that always came with rejection started to well up in her chest, but fled quickly as she felt him stir underneath the covers. 

A small smile flickered around the corners of her mouth as she turned over on her other side, seeing that he'd forgotten to take his glasses off. The frame was left pressed against the side of his face, a bit of his hair fluttering with his breath. 

Her smile widened and she muttered softly, "Good morning," propping herself up with an elbow. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling as he replied, "Morning." He leaned forward to press a small kiss to her forehead.

They held each other's gaze for a spell before kissing gently, until she was straddling his hips and his hands were in her hair. They exchanged muttered and gasped 'I love you's as they tangled together in the sheets. 

A while passed before they lied back down, their breath coming a little heavier as they held onto each other. Hannah planted a kiss on his temple and said, "I'm gonna take a shower… Wanna join me?" 

They left the shower about an hour later when the hot water ran out.

\--- 

Barney insisted on helping her with breakfast (not that she was complaining), taking frequent breaks to hug her from behind and rest his cheek on her shoulder or pepper her neck and cheek with kisses.

She made bacon and eggs, smiling a little easier as she worked. When she was finished, she switched off the stove and gave them both a plate of food, going with Barney to the living room. 

They ate their breakfast almost in each other's arms, sitting on the couch and barely watching the morning news. The weather, sports, and traffic were all reported without as much as a glance from them as they talked and ate. 

After a minute, she said, "I think I might go out for groceries," standing up with a small smile.

He stood up after her and said, "I'll go get your keys from upstairs… Don't you keep them on your nightstand?" She nodded, hesitating before kissing him again, picking up their empty plates from the coffee table and heading towards the kitchen. 

She heard him walk upstairs as she washed their dishes in the sink, smiling absent-mindedly to herself. For the first time in a while, she felt something close to contentment. It almost seemed like God was playing a joke on her when the front door swung open and she heard Will yell, "Mornin'!" 

She left the kitchen, readying herself to tell him off as Barney walked back down the stairs. 

Barney said brightly as Will walked past the stairs, "Hey!" Will turned around with a start, and without missing a beat, Barney kicked him in the crotch. 

Will doubled over before Barney grabbed one of his arms, pinning it behind his back as he muttered through gritted teeth, "If you're going to enter this house, you ring the damn bell-" 

She watched on with a smile as Barney drove Will back towards the front door, knocking him against the door before saying, "Oh I'm sorry, could you get that?" 

Will reached up sluggishly and opened the door, only for Barney to send him barreling into the front bushes. She stifled a small laugh. 

Barney turned around and gave her a smile as he walked back inside. She hugged him quickly and said, "You found my keys?" He froze for a split second before returning her hug, saying, "Yeah, of course." 

\---

They headed back upstairs to get dressed, exchanging small kisses and lingering glances across her bedroom, before heading to the grocery store together. Neither of them could remember a time they'd been so content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Glad you read the story! This is my first attempt at smut with actual feelings, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
